


Those You've Known

by Scoobycool9



Series: The Price We Pay [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Manipulated Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: Sequel to And Then There Was None.Freddy Freeman just wanted an easy fix to make his best friend trapped as Shazam....And the Sins could certainly provide that





	Those You've Known

**Those You’ve Known**

**Prologue- The Dark I Know Well**

Freddy wasn’t sure why he was in the Rock of Eternity. It had been a good year since the incident that had killed Billy Batson and left only Shazam.

It had been a year since he had killed his best friend.

And everything had fallen apart not too far after that for the family.

With Billy as a permanent adult, none of the other kids wanted to turn into their adult form, not wanting to become stuck like Billy was. Mary and him were the only who went out on patrol.

With her gap year almost over, pretty soon, it would only be Freddy patrolling the street. Though Shazam was a permanent form, the powers that came with were not.

While he had thought that it was bad enough that Shazam had killed Billy, he hadn’t considered that he wasn’t whole.

Though the powers had gradually returned, Billy didn’t fight crime. No, correction, William didn’t fight crime. As a final nail in the coffin, Billy had chosen to call himself William….and that was the hardest thing for him.

So here he was alone in the Rock of Eternity…. Well, that was a lie. They were here.

_You deserve bette_r, one of the statues replied. Freddy wasn’t sure which of the sins had said that, but he didn’t think that it mattered. He agreed with it.

“ What does it matter what I want? Everything has already come apart. There is no more family, there is no Billy, the only good thing is that you haven’t escaped from your prison.

_We can help you fix this_, the sins all whispered. And as much as he knew, he was being betrayed or that this was a trick, he couldn’t help but listen. _Take the orb and we can fix your family, you will be free of all the burdens_.”

Freddy wondered towards the eye and took it out. “ Shazam,” he quietly whispered.

It didn’t matter what happened now…. As long as the sins kept their promise. He’d rather deal with their darkness than the future. Sometimes you had to embrace the dark you know well.


End file.
